


Nichts als die superdolle Extrawahrheit

by mareen



Category: Deutschland sucht den Superstar
Genre: Humor, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareen/pseuds/mareen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieter Bohlen will's wissen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nichts als die superdolle Extrawahrheit

Es war der Abend, an dem in der supergenialen Show, bei der ich ja eigentlich DER Star bin und RTL das ganze Geld einbringe mit meinen  
Comments, dieses kleine Kücken Vanessa weggewählt worden war, wo ich ja schon seit mindestens drei Wochen gesagt hab, die muss raus, weil, süß ist die ja, aber singen... näh! Das reicht nur für die Privatsessions mit dem MagicMusicMaker im Keller zu Hause in Oberhausen oder die Geburtstagsparddy von der Oma im Plastikzelt von den Nachbarn.

Die Kleine war also raus und ich war auf dem Weg in meine Garderobe. Das war mein Geburtstag und Estefania hatte mir ja morgens schon dieses tolle Geschenk gemacht. Fesselspiele, Schokolade ablecken und so'n Zeug. Ich steh da ja normalerweise nicht so drauf, aber die Estefania, die kann das, man. Das geht ab!

Aber ich war ja schon wieder voll geil. Ich kann ja ständig und wollte deshalb unbedingt nach Hause. Ich kann immer. Nicht mal der Penisbruch konnte mich ja abhalten. Das muss gehen, habe ich damals zur Verona gesagt. Die war ja nicht die schlauste, aber konnte einen so heiß machen, da macht man mit, ob nun Penisbruch oder nicht.

Ich gehe also zu meiner Gardrobe und mache die Tür auf und man... Nicht das ich das nicht erwartet habe. Die versuchen es halt auf jede Art.

Juliette hat da ihr kleines Domina-Kostümchen, bei dem oben alles rausdrückt und Vanessa macht auf kleines Kuschelmäuschen. Und der Alex  
ist ja nun wie der Williams. Der Robbie der, auf den die Teenies so stehen, und für den ich da diesen tollen Song hätte, passt perfekt zu dem und der wollte ja schon immer mal was von mir produziert haben und das kommt dann demnächst. Ich mach dem einen Nummer 1-Hit! Und dann Daniel, das Quitscheentchen. Ist ja nicht ganz dicht, der Junge, aber der weiß, wie man Show macht. Da ist der wie ich.

Ja, und als ich die Tür auf mache, da steht er da, in seinem Nena-"99 Luftballons"-Outfit. Irgendwie muss er wohl gemerkt haben, dass ich das richtig gut fand, deshalb hat er es wieder rausgeholt. Der sieht da drin so niedlich aus. Er steht da also in dem Outfit und hat Liedschatten drauf, irgendwas Lilafarbenes. Und roten Lippenstift hat er auch.

"Wow", sag ich, "du siehst ja echt geil aus."

"Danke, des ist so lieb von dir," sagt er und kommt auf mich zu. So richtig mit Hüftwackeln und so. Und ich denk nur "Man, wie geil." immer wieder. Weil, da fällt mir echt nicht mehr zu ein. "Man wie geil."

"Ich bin der", sagt Daniel und wirft mir Kußhändchen zu, "der wo dir jetzt sein richtig's Geburtstagsgeschenk gibt, Dieda."

Boah, ey.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge lautete: Slash über das schrecklichste Pairing schreiben, das man sich nur vorstellen kann.


End file.
